


Most Unwanted

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Series: Beyond the Lines [1]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: Mulder and Scully go to a costume party, there Dana meets someone she never thought she would see again.





	Most Unwanted

The whole place was fancy. The decoration was perfect, the music pleasant, the waiters walked elegantly around serving drinks so delicious she was glad they were for free. The more curious factor was, of course, the costumes. A fancy costume party can be a delight to the eyes. There were some superheroes here, a couple of monsters of there, just the usual.  
She was dressed in black from the wig to her floor-length dress, Morticia Addams felt like a good choice, even though Mulder had some trouble with his Gomez mustache at first. Finally, they managed it and made it to the party. A good moment of relaxation after the time they had with two-headed dogs et cetera. It was time to escape darkness for a while.  
She took a sip of her drink.  
“I do hope this is not as out of character to you as I think it might be,” a voice said to her left, Scully turned to face a woman wearing a beautiful gown, she had a dark spot high on her cheek and one of her ears was scarred. “It is good to see you again, former Special Agent Scully” the woman added. “You look good, time has treated you well”  
“I never thought I would see you again,” Dana said watching the woman with wonder and shock.  
“You probably wouldn’t, however, I find the latest events in need of a friendly comment”   
“You’re talking fancy, is it his fault?” Scully questions.  
“A little bit, yes”  
“How have you been, former Special Agent Starling?” Dana gave emphasis to the treatment, causing Clarice to smile amused.  
“Happy and free” the reply came in the sincerest of tones. “I heard things have not been easy on you”  
Scully paused before saying anything. “How much do you know?”  
“I know you lost a lot, a child, your job, almost lost your husband, friends, family…”  
“We did not get married” Dana corrected, that seemed to caught Clarice by surprise.  
“I never envisioned the two of you apart, thought this would be the next obvious step”  
“We’re not exactly obvious”  
“Oh, you are. You acted married before you even started dating, perhaps marriage would merely be a formality for the two of you”  
Scully smiled amusedly. “You got married”  
“Surprising, right? Married, renewed vows… Life can be surprising”  
The pair observed the people talking, laughing, gossiping for a while.  
“You should leave it, you know,” Clarice said.  
“What?”  
“FBI”  
“We left”  
“And it called you back. Next time, don’t answer it, it’s going to kill the two of you, take everything you have”  
“Is this what happened to you?”  
“You know it was. It’s better to be on the outside, it feels good not to have to deal with this kind of… Abuse”  
“How did you find us?” Scully asked.  
“Who do you think sent the invitations to your hotel room?”  
“You?”  
“I saw the two of you, the idea was Hannibal’s and the invitations. I thought you could use a word of advice or merely a friendly face”  
“Yours?”  
“Ours. We’re not a threat, Dana, this is not a conspiracy just an unusual couple having fun out of life. We are not the enemy, the enemy opens and closes the x files as it sees fit, it is using the two of you and they will do it again. I’m just saying you should be careful”  
“Have you talked to Ardelia Mapp?”  
“Just the necessary”  
“Why not warn her?”  
“Ardelia fits in, she is going to be alright. You, me and Mulder are the ones who were likely to suffocate while trying to save the world, I left, you should too. You two should disappear, enjoy your lives. Find your son and run”  
“They would find us”  
“You run again. We can help, if you want us to”  
Scully spotted her partner approaching. “Maybe another time”  
Mulder walked side by side with a man dressed as the phantom of the opera, when Dana saw his face it took her a moment to recognize him, suddenly she knew what Clarice was wearing.  
“Hey, ladies,” Mulder said smiling, he took a moment to study Starling’s face as if trying to place her.  
“I see you two have been bonding,” Clarice said watching the man dressed as Érik.  
“Mr. Mulder was happy to learn about the findings we made of the nightlife”  
“I’m glad you had a good time” she approached the man, finding her place at his side and intertwining her arm with his, she looked as if she belonged there. “It was good to see you again, Dana”  
“You too”  
“We should go now, right, Doctor?”  
“Yes, my dear. Mr. Mulder, Ms. Scully”  
“Good night”  
Scully watched as the pair left, Mulder waited until they were out of earshot and turned to his partner. “Did we just talk to a woman who has been missing for years?”  
“And her cannibal husband”  
“I didn’t recognize him”  
“That was probably his intent, Mulder, they are fugitives”  
“What did you talk about?”  
“About the bureau, she is glad she left”  
“She looks happier than ever”  
“She does”  
The two of them exchanged glances. Suddenly, Mulder offered his hand to her. “Dance with me?”  
“You don’t dance”  
“Neither do you, let’s learn”  
She rolled her eyes and smiled at him, accepting his offer and walking with him to the dance floor. “Mulder”  
“Yes?”  
“The mustache does you no good”  
“Told ya”


End file.
